


Liar Liar

by livy_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, a little smut, along with implied sexual assault in chapter 4, blackinnon, blackinnon ust, depiction of abuse in chapter 4, implied jily, jily ust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're dating Sirius Black?" <br/>"Yes."</p><p>It's hard having a family like Marlene's and friends like Sirius. The two don't mesh well. How much can one little lie really hurt her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few years ago, so it's not top notch work. I'm sorry if anything in here offends anyone. Eventually I will rewrite this and make it better. But for now, enjoy.

Marlene had expected the weeks to be difficult. She'd expected endless interrogation from her father, and for her mother to storm out of the room in some irrational fit of anger. She was prepared for her sister Margaret's underhanded comments and Megan's digs at her looks. Her brothers would make snide remarks about her grades and the classes she took. She was ready for all types of McKinnon madness when she brought Sirius home for the holidays, but she hadn't properly readied herself for, well, _herself_.

The whole family had a track record. For the past three generations, every McKinnon had been a Ravenclaw. They prided themselves on their record, even going as far as to decorate their house in blues and silver. They weren't outwardly blood-purists, but Marlene could tell. Anyone could tell. So when Marlene was sorted into Gryffindor, her whole family was in a flurry. Especially since her two best friends Lily Evans and Mary MacDonald were muggleborn, and she was known to spend horrid amounts of time with Sirius Black.

Her family never had anything against Sirius for the beginnings of their relationship, but in fifth year when he moved in with the Potters, they found that disgraceful. They made Marlene promise to stop speaking with him, but she refused. Soon enough, they began to find 'nice purebloods' for her to date. She ignored their wishes purposefully dating other people to spite them. She dated muggleborns and blood traitors, anyone that would piss off her mother.

But then, just before break, Sirius found out why she had went from a docile quiet girl, to shagging anything that moved. Lord knows he never judged her, but he was worried when she let slip she wasn't being very safe about it. She told him everything, all of the pressure her parents were putting on her. He offered to spend the holiday with her, and she accepted.

The first day back went well enough; her parents seemed passive enough to Sirius' presence. They didn't ignore him, but they weren't particularly welcoming either. Her sisters spent their time trying not to stare at his obvious good looks. Her father made small conversation about quidditch, never delving into politics more than a passing remark about the 'bloody state of things'. Her mother just plain ignored both of them, choosing to spend her time preparing dinner for the night.

"So Sirius, where do you _live_?" Megan asked, pushing absently at the food on her plate.

"With the Potters." He answered diligently.

"And where do _they_ live?" Margaret replied.

"They have a few houses." Marlene cut in, effectively silencing her sister.

Mr. McKinnon spoke up. "What do you plan to do with your life, after Hogwarts?"

"I don't know exactly." Sirius shrugged. "But I want to do something in the war."

Mr. McKinnon hummed his approval. "And how do you feel about the war?"

"I think You-Know-Who needs to be stopped," He ground his teeth together. "Blood doesn't matter anymore than hair color."

"You're serious?"

"That's my name."

Her family was speechless. Marlene, for one, was proud of how Sirius had finished the conversation without blowing up. She guessed it was a testament to how much he really was there for her. There was a brief fluttering in her chest that she chose to ignore. The rest of the meal was eaten in near to complete silence.

After the meal, everyone went to get ready for bed. Marlene took the opportunity to show Sirius where he'd be sleeping. The room was small-ish, and had belonged to her grandmother before she'd died the previous year. Marlene rocked on her heels as Sirius tossed his bag onto the bed.

"Thank you for dinner." She said.

"Shouldn't that be the other way 'round?" Sirius grinned, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, well, you handled my family." Marlene laughed. "So I'm thanking you instead."

"You're welcome, McKinnon."

"You should probably call me by my first name," She observed. "You know, since this is a houseful of McKinnons."

"Alright, _Marlene_." He dragged out.

"Goodnight, Black." She laughed, turning to leave.

"What? No good night kiss?" Sirius raised his arms mockingly. Marlene laughed again, kissing her knuckles and lightly punching Sirius in the arm. He grunted upon impact. "You're going to kill me, Mar."

"See you in the morning," She called, using her wand to shut the door behind her.

Once back in her room and changed into her pajamas, Marlene decided to write to Lily. She knew her friend was dealing with her sister's wedding, and that was probably more strenuous than a tense family dinner.

 _Lily,_ she wrote. _How's Hell going? Because it's burning me alive here. I wish I was back at Hogwarts, I really do. My mother has been awful with Sirius, ignoring him and being overly snide. I think she and Petunia would get along well. Send help, I don't think I can survive a whole holiday, even with Sirius's help._

She stopped writing at the knock on her door. "Come in,"

Her mother stepped in, carefully shutting the door behind her to not make any noise. "Marlene," She greeted, taking a seat on her daughter's bed. "May I speak with you?"

"Well you're here already." Marlene put the quill down.

"It's about _him_." Mrs. McKinnon frowned, obviously referring to Sirius.

"What about him?"

"You two aren't," She hesitated. "Having sex are you?"

Marlene was stunned, but then she snapped an indifferent mask on. "So what if we are."

"I expected better from you!" Her mother exclaimed, quietly. "To only engage in such activities with someone respectable-"

"Sirius is respectable." Marlene growled. "I respect him."

"You aren't even courting-"

"Maybe we are!" She burst out, without thinking. Oh good Godric, what had she just said?

"You're dating Sirius Black!" Her mother looked gob smacked.

No backing out now. "Yes."

Her mother remained silently gaping at her.

"Now please, _get out of my room_." Marlene demanded, and her mother obeyed. She left the room in stunned silence. And once again Marlene was last minute replayed in her head.

What the fuck had she done?


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun lightly filtered in through the curtains to Marlene's room sometime after nine am, she debated whether to tell her mother the truth or run away, change her name, and move to America. Swallowing her pride had never been her specialty, and America was expensive. She wondered what the hell she was thinking the night before. Sirius was one of her best friends. He knew practically everything about her, and there was no attraction. Well, he was attractive, obviously, and so was she, but they weren't attracted to each other! Now she'd have to explain wherever her mind had been. They'd have to act like a couple. What did a couple even act like? Neither had been in a real relationship... ever.

But Marlene was getting ahead of herself. First, she'd have to tell Sirius. This was going to be embarrassing. Bucking up her courage, she threw off her covers and made her way quietly down the hallway to Sirius' room. She didn't bother knocking, pushing the door open. He looked like a child laying there in bed, mouth hanging open and cradling his pillow in his arms.

"Sirius," Marlene shook his arm. He groaned, burying his face further in the pillow. "Sirius, get up!" She began pulling at his arm, and very suddenly that arm shot out, grabbed her around the waist, and yanked her down on top of him. "Sirius, bloody hell!" Marlene tried pushing herself up, but Sirius abandoned the pillow in favor of cradling her instead. He flipped over onto his left side, dragging her with him and resting his face in the crook of her neck. "Fucking sleep-cuddlers, Black, wake up! Come on-"

"Good morn-oh," Marlene glanced in horror at the door, where Margaret stood. Sirius seemed to finally be waking up properly. Her sister cleared her throat, "Mam told me to come get Sirius for breakfast, but if you're busy..."

"We're not."

"Sure," Margaret smirked, turning and calling over her shoulder. "Come down when you're done."

"Maggie!" Marlene shouted. "Margaret! Fuck." She sighed, dropping her head back on the bed as Sirius laughed. She groaned loudly, covering her face with her hands. Her mother already thought they were shagging, but that's not the impression she really wanted to give Margaret. Margaret was the biggest loudmouth in the family, and everyone would know by the end of breakfast. Her father would be livid. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ her sister.

"My birthday was last month, McKinnon." Sirius grinned wolfishly, glancing down. "Although, I'm not complaining." Marlene looked down too, confused. She became very aware of her tendency to sleep in shorts and a sports bra.

If Marlene had more sense, she would have blushed.

"Stop staring at my tits, Black." She pushed him over, pinning his shoulders to the bed with her hands. He just laughed some more, and Marlene couldn't help it. Something about the way he was being so chill made her crack up as well. Remembering why she was in his room in the first place sobered her up.

"Uh, we need to talk." She sat back on her knees.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He clapped a hand to his chest dramatically.

"The opposite actually." _Here we go._

Sirius sat up as well. "Marlene?"

How was she supposed to explain this? "I told my mother we were dating." That's one way to do it.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Look, I don't have some ulterior motive," Marlene pushed his face. "She was just saying some awful things about you and me. She thinks we're shagging, and I just wanted to shove something in her face that would piss her off."

"So you used _me_?"

"It worked."

He scoffed.

"Come on," She sighed. "Can you just... play along? I don't want to tell her I lied, and it's only until break is over."

"Fine," Sirius shook his head. "I'm going to regret this. What are our ground rules?"

"Rules?"

"Yeah, what are we going to do? How far can I go?"

Marlene flushed. "What do you mean, 'how far can you go?'?"

"Like snogging, Marlene." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can I snog you?"

Oh, she'd never thought about what they'd be, er, _doing_. It's not like they were strangers, so she didn't have too many reservations about snogging him. How much was she willing to do though? "Yeah, you can snog me." She said finally. "And, um, I guess whatever the situation calls for."

"Right,"

"But no shagging," She held up a finger. "The one and only rule."

"Of course," He agreed, grinning. Then, very quickly, he leaned forward and plopped a kiss on her lips. Her jaw dropped, and she just stared. "Just so you're ready for it in public." He said by way of explanation.

She reached out to smack him, but he was already at the door. "Get back here." She commanded.

"But breakfast is ready." He grinned cheekily, backing into the hallway.

"You're not even wearing a shirt."

"Neither are you,"

"Yes, but I live here."

"And I'm dating you." He laughed. "And apparently shagging you."

"Sirius," She warned.

"Tell me something, Mar?" Sirius smirked, still backing towards the stairs. "Am I any good?"

Laughing, Marlene grabbed the pillow from his bed and chucked it at his head. He ducked it, and ran down to the kitchen, laughing the whole way.

* * *

Breakfast was tense. Obviously it would be. Sirius made it a point to touch Marlene a lot. Like, _a lot_. When she first got down, he was standing waiting to pull some bacon off the stove. She grabbed a plate, heading over to where he was with the intention of grabbing some eggs. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, when she finished getting them. Marlene stared at him with her mouth slightly open, and he raised his finger and shut it. Angrily she stomped back to the table. Sirius plopped down next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Comfortable?" Marlene asked. Sirius barked his laughter, nodding. Through most of the meal his arm remained stationary, but when her brother Matthew finally came down to eat, Sirius dropped his hand to her thigh. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, choosing to ignore his stupid smug smile.

Margaret stared knowingly at the two, snorting every time Marlene blushed (because Sirius would not stop moving his bloody hand up her thigh). Ten minutes of that, and Marlene decided to fight back. She removed Sirius hand in favor of dropping her own hand on his knee. He shot her a look. Marlene pasted an innocent look to her face, but he could see the mirth in her eyes. Slowly but surely she moved her hand up his leg, massaging slow circles with her fingers. Every time his jaw clenched she would stop moving for a moment. Finally she reached as far in as she could go without actually grabbing his dick. There and then she squeezed, and Sirius flinched so hard his knee knocked into the table. The McKinnons all jumped staring at the couple; one flushed bright red, the other smirking and biting back her laughter.

"Excuse me a moment." Sirius pushed his chair back and left to the bathroom in the front hall, limping a little. Marlene blushed bright red, staring at her scrambled eggs.

"I hope he's not ill." Mrs. McKinnon remarked disinterestedly.

"Marlene can go check." Margaret said, calmly sipping her pumpkin juice. "She knows what she's doing-"

"Maggie," Marlene warned.

"I mean, she was taking care of him-"

"I swear to Merlin-"

"-Just this morning, weren't you, Marley?"

Six pairs of eyes turned to stare at her. She sent a death glare at her sister, before pushing away from the table. "I'm going to check on Sirius."

"Now hold on, Marlene-" Her father began.

"Not now, Da." Marlene grumbled, trekking the same path her 'boyfriend' had moments before. She heard someone get up behind her, but she ignored them until a hand dropped on her shoulder just outside the bathroom. Whipping around, she found Matthew.

"What?"

Her brother was trying very hard to look stern, but with only a year on her age-wise, she wasn't very intimidated. "Listen, you're lucky I'm not Da, but... if you and Black are, um, _you know_ ," He cleared his throat. "I would hope you're being safe?"

"Matt," She sighed, turning back around to knock on the bathroom door.

He turned her around again. "I just don't want you ending up pregnant or something ridiculous like that."

"And what would you do if I were, Matt?" Marlene shot back. Sirius chose this as the moment to exit the bathroom. Matthew, looking slightly livid but holding it back, stared Marlene down.

"Are you, Marlene?" He dropped his volume. "Are you pregnant?" Marlene opened her mouth to respond, but caught the look Sirius was sending her. Psh, as if she were about to lie and say she was pregnant with his child. Dating him was enough for a lifetime. Or fake dating him. Whatever.

"Marlene?" Matthew insisted, looking panicked.

"No, of course not." She insisted, and he visibly relaxed.

After being assured that he wasn't going to be an uncle anytime soon, Matthew went back to breakfast. Marlene turned back to Sirius, who was grinning down at her. "Don't give me that look." She threatened, pushing them back into the bathroom.

"What look?" He feigned innocence.

"That one!" She poked his face. "You didn't actually think I was going to tell my brother I was _pregnant_? Please, I'm not that reckless."

"I just thought," He said. "That would be a little harder to fake than a relationship."

"You think, really?"

"But," Sirius rested his arms on her shoulders. "I don't have anything against the process."

Marlene laughed. "What's our rule?"

"No shagging," Sirius sighed. "But there's snogging!"

"Sirius," She grinned. "You're my best friend, and I love you. But we're not really dating, so you're not snogging me in the loo."

"Who says we have to be dating to snog in the loo?" He laughed.

"Social propriety,"

"Touché,"

* * *

That evening, Marlene sat curled up in front of her family's fireplace. Her mother and father were at work, and her siblings were all running about somewhere else, leaving Marlene on her own. Well, kind of on her own, but she was pretty sure Sirius was asleep on the couch behind her. She was reading some muggle book Lily had recommended, but she just couldn't get into it. Something about a magic ring belonging to a dark overlord just hit a little too close to home. She shut the book just as the crack of apparition sounded through her house. Glancing into the hallway, she saw her mother hanging her robes. Marlene whipped around, pinching Sirius awake.

"Always when I'm bloody sleeping." He grumbled, cracking an eye open.

"My mam's home shove over." She moved to lie next to him.

"Fine," He huffed, turning on his side. Marlene slipped next to him; his arm wrapping around her middle, pulling her closer. He tucked his head into where her shoulder met her neck and hummed. "At least you smell better than the couch."

"Are you saying my house smells?"

"Shh, I'm trying to sleep."

"Black,"

"Shh," He pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Sleeping." Marlene tried not to let the feeling of his lips on her skin get to her. She hadn't snogged anyone in a long time... Okay, she needed to stop thinking like that. Instead of focusing on just _how close_ their bodies actually were, she concentrated on the heat from the fire. The fire was very bright and warm, and Sirius' arms were warm. So was his breath on her shoulder, and his chest against her back. Marlene could feel every muscle through the Wicked Sisters shirt he wore.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up the fire was out. That wasn't the only thing; Marlene had also flipped around to face Sirius. His face was tucked against her chest like he was trying to hide from the world. He looked peaceful, but occasionally his face would twitch into a grimace like he was having a nightmare. Instinctually Marlene tightened her hold on him.

Sirius hummed contently. "Mar..." His arms wrapped more firmly around her waist, and lifted his face to press his forehead against hers. Her jaw practically fell off her face. Was he... was he dreaming about her? No, he was probably awake and just screwing around.

"Sirius," She whispered. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. "Sirius, I know you're awake." Marlene said a bit louder.

He eyes opened tiredly. "Is one of your hobbies waking me up?"

"So you weren't awake just a minute ago?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"No, you wench."

"Oh,"

"Why?"

"No reason," She hoped she wasn't blushing. "Did you just call me a wench?"

"Of course," Sirius grinned.

"You arsehole!" Marlene pinched his arm.

"Oi!" He shouted pinching her back. Smirking, she pinched him again. He used the advantage he had of his arms around her waist to start squeezing at her sides.

_Good Merlin!_

Marlene threw herself from the couch, running across the room. Sirius was right behind her though, lifting her off her feet and tickling her again. Squirming around as much as she could, Marlene managed to twist away from him. Backing away, there was an intense look on Sirius' face amidst the laughter. She didn't even notice it, and, really, the pillow came out of nowhere, smacking into the back of Marlene's head. She only got a quick look as Sirius stowed his wand back in his pocket. Launching herself forward, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, hanging off him like a monkey.

And then Marlene was pressed against the wall. She was still laughing, and so was he. But, you know, against a wall. The laughter drained pretty quickly from them both. Eye to eye, they stared each other down. Then his mouth was pressed against hers, and her hands were tangled in his hair. His lips were warm like she knew they'd be, and his tongue was as skilled as the rumors said. So when he wandered away from her mouth and down her neck, who was she to protest? She hadn't been properly snogged in a very long time. Hormones and all that. One of them eventually made the decision that the couch was a better snogging location than the wall, and that's where they ended up when her mother walked in.

"Young lady," Mrs. McKinnon snapped, causing Marlene to jump off of Sirius like she was electrocuted. The world seemed a little duller without his skin touching hers.

"'Lo, Mam," Marlene breathed. "Why didn't you say hello when you got home?"

"I was sent away," She shot a dark look at Sirius, who was lounging on the couch looking thoroughly snogged and very satisfied.

 _I did that_ , Marlene thought with some sort of dark pleasure.

"Marlene Rosaline," Her mother demanded Marlene's attention. "I expect you _decent_ for dinner in ten minutes."

After she had left, Sirius cracked up. "You just got middle-named, Marlene _Rosaline_."

"Sod off, Sirius Orion."

Sirius' grin just got wider.

"Damn you and your tongue." Marlene sighed, dropping next to him.

Sirius put his hands up. "I was completely in my right."

"Oh were you really?" She raised an eyebrow. "And that was what the situation called for?"

"Yup,"

She rolled her eyes. "My apologies then."

"Apology accepted," Sirius stood; offering a hand up, which Marlene took. He yanked her too hard, and she ended up pressed against him.

"Black," She warned.

He dropped a kiss against her mouth. "The situation, McKinnon."

"You're abusing the system!"

"That's what I'm known for."

"Yeah," Marlene snorted. "You and all your ruddy friends."

"Speaking of my ruddy friends," Sirius began to pull her to the dining room. "You're still spending Christmas Eve with us at James's, right?"

She nodded. "And we have to pick up Lily because she's not seventeen yet."

"That's in three days." Sirius mused. "A lot can happen in three days."

"Maybe I'll have married you." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Merlin help me."


	3. Chapter 3

Marlene could have easily managed to sleep a very long time. Given the early hour she woke up the day before, she felt like she could sleep for years. Maybe she'd sleep all the way until James' Christmas party, and not have to talk to her family at all. So many possibilities for sleep. She even was having a very nice dream about her and some guy with a motorbike. In the dream they had been flying over London shagging enthusiastically. It was a lovely dream she would have preferred to finish, but Megan always had horrid timing anyway.

"Marlene," A finger jabbed aggressively into Marlene's side. She groaned, rolling over. "Wake up." The finger began jabbing again.

"Bloody _what_?" Marlene hissed, opening her eyes to see her sister standing over her bed.

"You have to take me to Diagon Alley."

"Why?"

"I need to go Christmas shopping."

"You haven't gone already?"

"No, you have to take me."

"Megan, I can't apparate yet." Marlene rolled her eyes. "Have Mam or Da take you."

"Mam is out with Maggie," Megan huffed. "And Da is at work."

"Then Michael-"

"With his girlfriend and Matthew."

Marlene sat up. "I still can't apparate."

Megan scowled, seeming like she was coming to an unwanted conclusion. "The bloodtraitor is seventeen isn't he?"

"His name is Sirius." Marlene clenched her jaw.

Megan ignored her. "Can he apparate?"

"Go ask him."

"I'd rather not." Her sister sneered.

Marlene sent her sister a dark look, throwing off the covers. She yanked an old shirt over her head before stomping out of the room. The hallway was cold and oddly silent without her family. Marlene did her best to ignore the portraits of dead ancestors muttering about her 'taste in men'. Some comments weren't even quiet, and she knew that Megan was getting endless joy from all of it. So when she finally got to Sirius' room, she wrenched the door open and didn't even care to knock.

She realized it was probably a mistake when she saw him standing there without any pants on. With a surprised shout, he yanked on a pair of boxers.

"GODRIC GRYFFINDOR ON A STICK!" Marlene slapped a hand over her eyes.

"MERLIN'S SAGGY BALLS, MCKINNON!"

"I think I've gone blind!"

"You couldn't knock?"

"I'll never be able to forget the image!"

"You're with your younger _sister_."

"My _grandchildren_ will remember that!"

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." Megan interrupted the yelling.

"Er, right..." Marlene flushed, looking down. They had almost blown it. She really needed to be more careful with him, and... well, knocking. What if he had been wanking, instead of just getting dressed? Oh Merlin, she didn't even want to think about how she'd handle that, let alone what her sister would say. She already had enough to deal with.

"Ask him," Megan commanded, nudging Marlene with her elbow.

Marlene frowned. "Megan wants to know if you could take us to Diagon Alley."

"What for?" Sirius asked.

"She hasn't done her Christmas shopping." Marlene rolled her eyes.

Sirius frowned amusedly. "You're a fourth year, why not?"

"None of your business, you filthy blo-"

"Right!" Marlene cut in. "Can you take us, Sirius?"

He frowned. "Guess so."

* * *

Marlene really didn't think about how busy Diagon Alley would be two days before Christmas. Every shop was filled completely to the brim with wizards and witches trying to make last minute purchases. She couldn't even _see_ Quality Quidditch Supplies with the hordes of people in the store front. Flourish and Blotts was basically a mass of young cloak and hat clad witches vying for the newest romance novel _For the Love of Merlin._ How did she know that's what they were there for? Call it a hunch named Megan.

Megan had managed to drag Sirius and Marlene through every store, looking for the perfect gifts for ten of her friends. After three hours, they were all getting a little tired, but Marlene was damn near done with it. The countless shops coupled with the underhanded comments Megan made to Sirius was getting to be too much. Marlene had almost hit her breaking point. It was a beautiful relief when Megan decided she didn't have to drag her sister through the masses of Flourish and Blotts, and left Marlene to her own devices. And with this newfound, yet limited freedom, she and Sirius went to get ice cream.

Sidling up to the counter, Marlene ordered. "One chocolate, one strawberry please?"

"Five sickles," The girl working, Alice Fortescue-only a year ahead Marlene, smiled. Marlene handed her the money; then went to where Sirius was sitting, and waited for their orders. He was watching the crowds, frowning only slightly, though Marlene noticed. It was hard not to, especially since she only ever knew him to smile. And maybe that was a testament to how much she really _didn't_ know him anymore, because things were changing, and it certainly wasn't a time to smile about. Really, he didn't look happy, and it registered as wrong to Marlene. Sirius Black should be smiling. He was someone who smiled.

"See anyone interesting?" She asked.

"Huh?" His eyes snapped back into focus.

"Anything interesting," Marlene repeated, nodding to the window. "Out there."

"Oh, not really." His eyes drifted back to where they'd just been. Marlene watched discomfort, anger, and grief all play across his face at once. She reached out to grab his hand before thinking about the action. That wasn't something she normally did. That's not how she or Sirius ever showed affection towards each other. She drew her hand back before he could catch her.

"Chocolate and strawberry?"

Marlene glanced up to see a boy holding bother her and Sirius' dishes. She smiled, thanked him and took their ice cream, placing Sirius' in front of him. He tore his eyes away from whatever he'd been staring at. It was a moment before he actually started to eat the ice cream, and Marlene thought again how weird he was acting. But she figured for the time being he could eat. She would hold her tongue.

Instead she admired the view out the window. It was an activity she had enjoyed greatly as a young girl, imagining what Diagon Alley looked like to muggleborns walking through for the first time. There was much more color than in muggle London, that was for sure. It wasn't much cleaner, but the litter tended to be a slight more magical. There was no cloak of one color, really. Most of them were some kind of festive color. Hell, she even saw a woman wearing one where the reindeer actually pranced around the edges.

As Marlene's eyes danced over a group of Slytherin, Death Eater wannabes, she thought the people were all the same. There was prejudice no matter what part of London you lived in, at least according to Lily. It seemed like there was nowhere you could go to escape the real shit the world had to offer. She glared at the Slytherins. Who were they anyway, to think that they were any more special than Lily or anyone like her? Her eyes lingered over each one, disgusted that she knew their names. She knew what they did, and she knew what they got away with.

And that's when she saw him. Regulus.

Marlene slapped a hand over her mouth. She knew from what Sirius told her Regulus had been heading down a bad path, but from what she knew, he never actually joined up. It looked like he finally had.

"Mother must be so proud."

She glanced up to find Sirius had followed her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Sirius."

"Why should I care?" He shrugged, but Marlene could see the cold look in his eyes and hear the veiled pain in his voice. "He made his choices and I made mine."

This time Marlene did grab his hand.

* * *

When they finally got back home, Marlene was about ready to scream. Megan's attitude was really riding her nerves, and she swore she was close to killing the girl and accepting the Azkaban charges. All she raved about was blood purity the whole trip back. Granted it was only about three minutes, but three minutes of the same ridiculous stuff she read in the Prophet every morning was three minutes too many. Marlene knew well enough to keep her mouth shut because Megan would just love to rant to their father about how much of a bloodtraitor she actually was.

But Sirius didn't know.

"Shut up, Megan." He interrupted her as she ranted about muggles and their 'dirty culture'.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me," Sirius growled. "Do you even understand half the shit pouring from your mouth?"

"Don't tell me what to do, bloodtraitor." Megan scoffed.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "I'd rather be a bloodtraitor than what you lot are."

"Would you, really?" Megan scowled. "Regulus tells me you were the biggest disappointment your family ever had."

"I fail to see the insult."

"That's because you're as stupid as the rest of your mudblood friends-" Megan cut off the rest of her sentence as soon as Sirius' wand was out and at her neck.

"Say it again." His voice was dangerously even.

"Didn't Walburga ever teach you not to hex a girl?"

"You said it yourself, I'm the family disappointment."

"You don't have it in you."

"Try me."

Marlene thought that was about the time to step in. With her back to Sirius, she stepped between the two, shoving her sister away. "Just stop, Megan."

"You're taking his side?" Her jaw dropped.

"Of course I am," Marlene scoffed. "It's the bloody right side!"

"You can't-"

"I do,"

Megan's hand flew from her side and connected with Marlene's face. First, there was no sensation at all, just the shock. Next, the stinging set in and it consumed Marlene's mind just long enough for her to cry out. Finally, the burn of tears or pain or both. Marlene felt her breath catch, and she decided it was tears. Her eyes caught the motion of Megan's hand rising again. She braced herself for impact, squeezing her eyes shut, but it never came. Peaking an eye open, she saw the reason why.

Sirius had caught Megan by the wrist, wrenching her back. The look on his face was one Marlene had never seen before. Or at least, not in any relation to her. She'd seen this look plenty of times before... on James. Whenever anyone ever threatened Lily, he got the same look Sirius had. It was scary when James wore it, and he was just a sprightly kid with messy hair. But on Sirius Black. Sirius Black, with his broad shoulders, huge arms, and dark eyes. Sirius Black, who ran away from home at sixteen, and went toe-to-toe with blood-purists twice his size weekly. Sirius Black who had never so much as hinted at feeling that sort of protective about anyone, let alone Marlene. On Sirius the look was fucking terrifying.

"Don't fucking _touch_ her." Sirius warned.

Megan visibly shrunk back. "I-I'll tell my parents."

"Good," Sirius dropped her arm, backing towards Marlene. "You can pass the message along." Megan squeaked and ran inside.

Then there was a moment where Marlene stood watching Sirius shoulders move up and down as he took deep breaths. She tried to ignore how visibly tense his back looked. The key word being 'tried' since not a moment later she was gently touching his shoulder. He didn't move, but let out a huge exhale.

"Sirius," Marlene prodded. "Look at me please."

He turned around slowly, anger radiating out from every inch of him. It took forever, yet finally his eyes found hers. She reached up to cup his face, brushing her thumb gently across his cheekbones. He rested his hands on her wrists, moving them back and forth along her forearms. They both took a moment to take physical comfort in each other before feeling the need to speak.

"Are you alright, Marls?" Sirius asked, and with the softest possible touch he brushed his fingers along where Megan had slapped her. Marlene fought the heat rising to her cheeks.

"It didn't even hurt."

"Marlene," Sirius frowned, cupping the side of her face.

"Sirius," She echoed his tone, wrapping her fingers around his hand and, in a spurt of the moment decision, pressed her lips to his palm. "I'm alright, I promise."

He stared at her for a moment, and then grinned like nothing had even happened. "Right, want to play Gobstones then?"

"Sure." Marlene laughed.

"Race you up?"

"You're on."

Marlene chose to forget the way her heart stuttered when he tugged her along by her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depiction of abuse and implied sexual assault trigger warning

The sound of heavy feet making their way up the stairs woke Marlene early that next morning. She shifted around under her blanket, hoping she could ignore the muffled cursing. As the noise got louder, she realized there was no way she was going to sleep through it.

It was probably her father. He tended to get home late from wherever he went after work. Usually he took more care to be quiet. Then again, usually he came home around eleven not two-thirty. Not for the first time, Marlene wondered if he was having an affair. It wouldn't be that strange if he were. Pureblood families had affairs all the time. It still didn't sit right with Marlene.

She buried her head in her pillow.

* * *

_Marlene was sitting on a bed in the Gryffindor boys' room, wrapped in a flannel blanket. She was aware of the cold room seeping through the blanket, and the muffled sounds coming from the bathroom. She felt the dried tear tracks on her face and the pressure in her sinuses. There she sat, under the blanket, in a torn skirt and her bra. Maybe if she hadn't left the great hall when she did none of this would even have happened. Maybe if she had possessed some damn forethought before getting herself into this mess._

_She hadn't meant for any of it. It was all about her family, and she knew that. She knew that she was using these boys, and that it was never going to turn out well. Sirius showing up when he did was pure luck._

_"McKinnon?" At the call of her name, she looked towards the bathroom. Sirius was standing in the doorway, clenching his fists. "I need you to be honest with me."_

_Marlene swallowed. "I can't."_

_"McKinnon."_

"McKinnon? McKinnon, come on, wake up." A voice drifted through her dreams, or was it a memory? Maybe both. "Don't make me sit on you."

Marlene groaned.

"I will sit on you."

She frowned. It sounded like Sirius. She hoped it wasn't, though it really couldn't be anyone else. The day before had been extremely confusing, and she didn't want to think about the side of him she'd seen. And she definitely didn't want to think about how that side made her feel. Obviously she cared about Sirius, that wasn't the issue, but having him as a friend that she could occasionally make out with when they were bored or lonely was completely different from the hurricane-in-her-stomach she was experiencing now. Feelings would make the whole arrangement fall apart. Merlin, she didn't even want to think about it. The difference between them snogging in the living room versus the kiss she pressed to his palm yesterday was palpable.

There was suddenly a heavy weight on her that interrupted her thoughts, and she felt her breath rush out. Her eyes snapped open to find Sirius sprawled on top of her. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," He stretched. "Your father has requested you down before breakfast."

"Why?" Marlene pushed at him.

"He didn't say." Sirius sat up, offering a hand to Marlene. She took it, dropping it as quickly as she could, the memory from the day before still bothering her.

Marlene yanked on a pair of pants and a shirt, not bothering to make Sirius leave. No matter how weird the other day had been, she was never uncomfortable undressing in front of Sirius. He never made her feel awkward, and was polite enough to look elsewhere during. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Anxiety bubbled up inside her, thinking about the hundred different things her father could want her down there for. Marlene stopped as she reached for the doorknob, feeling Sirius' eye her curiously.

"Mar, you alright?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Marlene?"

" _Marlene," The seriousness in his tone made her stomach clench uncomfortably._

_"I-fine,"_

_"Have you been seeing Diggory?" She didn't say a word. "Please tell me, because I'm going mad over here."_

_"Kind of," Marlene squeezed her eyes shut. "Not just him. A lot of people."_

_Sirius looked sharply at her. "You're scaring me."_

_"I-I'm sorry, Sirius." She pulled the blanket tighter._

_"So you've been fucking half the school." He stood and began pacing in front of her._

_"Sirius, please,"_

_"Half the school,_ unsafely _."_

_"Sirius,"_

_He stopped to look at her. "You're going to end up pregnant or dead, Marlene."_

_"You're saying that this is my fault?"_

"Marlene, hey," Marlene found herself being spun around to face Sirius. Her hands were clenched in fists in front of her, and she had the overwhelming urge to drop to the floor and cry. The memory echoing was echoing through her head, and she found it nearly impossible to focus.

"I-I'm okay." She said.

"Are you sure?" Sirius placed his hands on either side of her face. He rubbed his thumbs across her cheekbones, wiping away tears she didn't even know were there.

Marlene nodded. "Let's go."

She wrapped a hand around one of his, using it to lead him out of the room. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen took an eternity. At some point, Sirius hand had left hers in favor of resting at her hip. When she hesitated just before the kitchen doorway, he began to rub comforting circles against her hip. Marlene's eyes fluttered shut, and she leaned against him. Something in those seconds of him holding her caused her courage to surge up. She was a Gryffindor, damn it.

"Da?" She called, walking with Sirius into the kitchen.

Her father was seated at the table, Daily Prophet open in front of him. He looked up at Marlene, bags only slightly noticeable underneath his eyes. He gestured for her to sit in the chair to his right without saying a word. Marlene glanced at Sirius, and then went. As Sirius began to follow her, her father cut in.

"We won't be needing your presence, Black." Was all he said.

"I'd much rather stay." Sirius frowned.

"Please leave,"

Sirius looked as if he were about to argue again, but a subtle shake of the head from Marlene told him he should comply. Silently, and with a rude look at Mr. McKinnon, Sirius left the room. Marlene felt his absence very acutely as she took her seat. Expecting her father to begin talking as soon as she sat, she remained silent. But he didn't say a word. Eventually the silence became too much for Marlene, and she cleared her throat.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," He nodded. "About your behavior during the term, and yesterday with your sister."

Marlene swallowed.

"You're representing this family poorly," He continued. "We sent you to Hogwarts for an education, not for-for boys and _interloping_. You are meant to carry on this family's reputation and heritage, and I have to find out you are fighting in the corridors, skipping classes, and spending time with bloodtraitors and mudbloods-"

"Don't call them that!"

"Do not speak out of turn." Her father snapped. "It was against my better judgment to send you to that school in the first place; instead of homeschooling you like your brothers. I allow you to live here, and come home during holidays. And then I hear that you assaulted your sister yesterday evening!"

"I didn't-"

"Marlene Rosaline!"

Marlene clamped her mouth shut, with a muffled apology.

"You attacked your sister," Her father stood, leaning over her. "Then when she attempts to fight back, your attack dog of a boyfriend begins to assault her as well. I refuse to have this kind of behavior from you. You will behave like a lady, or I will be forced to punish you."

"Living in this house is punishment enough." Marlene muttered.

"That is it, young lady." Her father wrenched her up by her arm.

He yanked her towards the back door, ignoring her protests of pain. Marlene looked towards the kitchen door, shouting for Sirius because no one else in the house would even dare to help her. She shouted for him as her father dragged her outside. She thought maybe she heard him yell back. The cold bite of frost on her feet drew her attention to the broom shed getting closer and closer. Once there, her father wrenched the door open, and shoved her inside. He then drew his wand hurling spells at her. She tried to keep memory of the ones he said so she could more easily reverse them later, but once he went nonverbal, all she could do was cry.

Marlene thought she heard a _Crucio_ thrown in.

Maybe she did deserve it. Her father had warned her again and again to behave. Her acting out was mainly to spite her mother, but wasn't it really a huge middle finger to the whole family? She was the only one that her parents seemed to have a problem with. Even Margaret, who was most like Marlene, had never received this sort of punishment. Another curse hit her in the stomach, and she tried to imagine she was somewhere else. She was at Lily's house, enjoying their summer. Lily would make cakes with her, sneaking in a spell here or there, and ignoring the Ministry letter that came later, warning her to stop using magic outside of Hogwarts. They would laugh together, and Marlene could pretend that she wasn't a McKinnon for a few weeks.

Marlene slowly became aware that her father was no longer cursing her, and she was lying alone and cold on the shed's stone flooring. She knew she was shaking, but was too weak to even stand. Numbly she felt a pair of warm hands gently prodding her into a sitting position, and then lifting her into their arms. Opening her eyes slightly, she caught Sirius' familiar jaw line. She held it together all the way back into the eerily silent house, and up to Sirius' room. He placed her on the bed, and Marlene used what little strength she did have to pulls Sirius down next to her. He obeyed, sitting and letting Marlene curl herself up against him.

It was then that she cried that she truly let the broken, vulnerable sobbing out. She knew she was talking, probably muttering complete nonsense to Sirius. In her half delirium, she thought she heard him whispering back to her. She couldn't be sure, and maybe it was just her head, but she could swear she heard the words 'I love you' fall out of his mouth. But maybe they didn't. Even if he said them, it's not like he meant them the romantic way. He was her best friend, of course he loved her.

" _You're saying that this is my fault?" She jumped up to face him, toe to toe. Without shoes their height difference was slightly more pronounced._

_"Of course not." Sirius scoffed. "But McKinnon, you barely even fought back!"_

_"It's not my fault Diggory-" She tried not to flinch at his name. "Came at me like he did."_

_"Mar,"_

_"No, don't 'Mar' me!" She fought back the resurfacing tears. "This is_ not _my fault. He was waiting for me, and then he was on me. I couldn't-I couldn't get him off. It's not like I bloody asked him to-to, well,_ you know _. Promiscuity isn't an excuse for... what he tried."_

_"I didn't-" Sirius exhaled. "I'm sorry."_

_They stood there a moment, before Marlene sat back down, tucking her legs underneath her. Sirius sat next to her, and squeezed her hand. "My parents can't know."_

_"Marlene,"_

_"They can't." She looked at him desperately. "They're blood purists. My da would say I should have let him. H-he'll try to force me to go back to Diggory. He would-he'd... I can't... I can't spend holiday alone. Maybe Lily will let me stay with her..."_

_"I'll go home with you."_

_"Really?"_

_"If you want."_

_"Sirius Black, I ruddy love you!"_

She had fallen asleep at some point. Upon waking up, Marlene found herself tucked securely under Sirius blankets. There was no aching or soreness she usually associated with her father's punishments; so she assumed Sirius had healed her. The empty potion vials being evidence of that. She felt a very strong surge of affection for him, when she spotted him and-surprisingly-Margaret sleeping in chairs against the wall. Sirius' head was dangling over the arm of the chair, and he was snoring lightly. Margaret was using a potions book as a pillow. Sitting up slowly, Marlene felt the world shift just slightly, and she had the sudden urge to be sick. She grabbed the bin, conveniently located at the side of Sirius' bed.

"That'll be the healing potions." Came a tired remark from Sirius. He shifted in the chair, stretching and cracking his back. "Feeling alright?"

"Better than before," Marlene shrugged, wiping her mouth. "When did you give me healing potions?"

"You were half conscious." Sirius smiled, moving to sit by Marlene on the bed. "Since I'm rubbish at potions, I got Maggie to help. She's a good one."

"Yeah, I know." Marlene was staring at Sirius. The way he was looking at her and smiling, like he was finally relaxing. Had he spent the whole time worrying about her until he fell asleep? Had he even fallen asleep, or was he pretending for her sake? She wanted to thank him, but the words themselves felt empty. So she reached up to him, taking his face in her hands, and pressing her lips to his. It was a completely sweet kiss, and Marlene didn't miss the way Sirius relaxed even more. He grabbed at the fabric at her waist, holding her both gently and firmly, if that was even possible.

"Oh, gross,"

The two broke away, but just barely. Marlene glanced over and saw Margaret had woken up. She stuck her tongue out. "Could you two not snog while I'm sleeping? That feels a little creepy."

Sirius chuckled lightly, intertwining his fingers with Marlene's. "Well you'll only have to deal with it until we leave tomorrow."

"Right," Margaret rolled her eyes. "Because you have your Special Sixth Year Christmas Party."

"Oh, right," Marlene slapped her hand against her forehead. "That's tomorrow. And we still have to get Lily. I need to get dressed and packed and-" Marlene had started to get up, but Sirius just wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her from her half-standing-half-kneeling position into his lap. She instantly relaxed, which set off warning bells in her head. She was in too deep... but it seemed like he was too.

He was staring at her with thinly masked worry. "We've got time,"

"I'd rather not rush, like _some_ people, Sirius 'I Do Everything Last Minute' Black." Marlene rolled her eyes, standing, but not really moving out of Sirius' arms. He didn't let go either, choosing instead to just let his hands rest at her hips.

"Well at least let me help you."

"I can do it myself."

"Please, Marlene," He rubbed his hands up and down her sides.

"Fine," Her voice didn't sound quite right.

Without paying much mind to the gagging noises Margaret was making, Marlene waltzed out of Sirius' room and down the hall towards hers. She visibly flinched when she passed her parents' room; Sirius grabbed her hand a second later. It wasn't soon enough that they got to her room.

Packing was easy enough, since all Marlene needed was clothes for Christmas Day and pajamas. It wasn't hard to pick out a sweater and some pants. She didn't have to coordinate pajamas, and underwear wasn't an issue either. So relatively it took maybe ten minutes to pack, and Marlene started to think maybe Sirius had been right when he said they had time. Still, she didn't feel like eating much or going back to sleep. She sat on the edge of her bed, bag near the door.

She must have looked odd, because soon Sirius was sitting beside her. "Are you sure you're okay, Marlene?"

"It's not the first time that he's-so, yeah, I think I'll be fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Well then I will be." She sighed.

There was a beat of silence.

"Sirius?"

He hummed.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."

And he did. After dinner that night-which they both skipped, but knew was happening due to the noise-Sirius left her to change into his pajamas. Marlene changed into hers, but twiddled with her thumbs nervously until he came back. This wasn't too much was it? She wasn't overstepping her bounds by asking him. It wasn't going to be awkward; she just... needed the physical comfort. She needed it, and he wasn't complaining.

Sirius came back, and they climbed into bed together. Her back pressed against his front, and his arms wound around her middle. She grabbed hold of his right arm and cuddled it against her. Right then, she felt safe and at home. Right there in that moment, in her room strewn with quidditch posters and old school books, with Sirius' arms around her, she could finally ignore every awful feeling she'd felt that day. And she did.


	5. Chapter 5

Around seven in the morning, Marlene had her bag in hand, and was just waiting for Sirius to finish packing by the door. Everything was still weirdly quiet in the house, and she'd only really seen Sirius all morning. As the seconds ticked by, Marlene became more and more anxious to leave. It seemed like the silver and blue walls were closing around her, and it was an eternity before Sirius joined her.

"What took so long?" Marlene asked.

"Maggie," He explained. "We were talking and she's going to tell your parents goodbye for us. You don't have to face them that way."

She stared in shock. He had-he talked to-he had made sure that... Marlene wanted to kiss him. Fuck it, Marlene _was going to kiss him_. She grabbed his face in her hands, pushed herself up on her toes, and stopped. Merlin, she needed to knock herself out of it. She and Sirius were _not_ dating. Never before in her life had she wanted to kiss Sirius for something sweet he had done, and he'd done a lot. Sirius always had her back, and it was easiest for her to thank him with a hug or the words 'thank you'. This was getting to be too much, but... the look on Sirius' face was unnerving. He looked some parts scared, other parts really wanting to kiss her. Ugh, this was bad, very bad.

"Oi, you aren't leaving without a goodbye?" Marlene sprang away from Sirius, looking up the stairs, where her brother Michael was descending. He was holding a damp towel, evidence he'd just showered.

"Goodbye," Sirius said dryly.

Michael frowned. "I was talking to Marlene."

"No, we weren't leaving without a goodbye." Marlene fibbed quickly, silencing Sirius with a look.

"I thought not," Michael smiled. "I mean, Da said he wanted to see you off."

"Oh, that's-"

"We aren't waiting that long." Sirius cut in. "You've had your goodbye, I'm sure you can pass the sentiments along." With that as the final word, Sirius pulled Marlene out the front door, slamming it shut behind them. He walked a few steps then squeezed her hand, signaling he was apparating.

There was a crack, a horrible twisting sensation in Marlene's gut, and then she was standing in front of the Evans' household. It was a quaint little house with a garden in the front that was currently, well, dead. It was very much the Evans Personality, which Lily exuded in surplus every year after holidays.

Marlene squealed happily, racing to the front door. Before she'd even reached it, the door opened and out came Lily. Her head was covered by a knit cap with Gryffindor colors Marlene strongly suspected she made herself. Half a second later, Lily wrapped her pale arms around Marlene's noticeably darker skin. Marlene squeezed her friend like they used to do when they were younger, fighting the urge to jump up and down.

"I feel like it's been years!" Lily exclaimed, pulling out of the hug.

"So do I," Marlene sighed, loudly. Her previous anxious demeanor was gone, and she was acting much more like the girl everyone knew from school. Happy-go-lucky, and not at all burdened with anything important, but Marlene caught Sirius' eye as she and Lily walked towards him. She knew he caught the difference, and she knew _he_ knew. Marlene was about to take his hand, but he reached over and ruffled Lily's hair instead. Right, she needed to remember they didn't have to pretend to be together.

"Good to see you, Red." Sirius grinned.

"Good to smell you, Black." Lily retorted.

"There's the wit I missed."

Lily laughed. "Marlene hasn't been keeping you entertained?"

The two exchanged a glance.

"Nah, it's been boring as rocks." Sirius shrugged, throwing an arm around Lily. "What about you, Evans? Been having a lot of adventures without me?"

"I wish," The redhead sighed. "I haven't gotten a single letter all break, _Marlene_."

"What?" Marlene exclaimed. "I'm sure I wrote you! There was the first night when I-oh, no my mother stopped me. But I must have finished... I could've sworn. Merlin, Lils, I'm sorry. It completely slipped my mind what with-" She cut herself off, sharing another look with Sirius. "With everything."

"It's fine." Lily eyed her curiously. "Did something happen with you two?"

"What, no!" Marlene said at the same time Sirius said: "Why would you say something like that?"

Lily raised her eyebrows, looking between the two. "Forget I asked."

"Let's just get to James's." Sirius sighed, dropping his arm from around Lily, and offering his hands out. The girls took hold and soon enough they were apparating into the Potter's foyer.

The first thing that Marlene registered, besides the fact that she hated sidelong apparating, was the smell of gingerbread wafting from the direction of the kitchen. The house was warm, and joyful shouts could be heard a few rooms over. The pictures on the walls depicted not only young James and Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but the Marauders throughout school, Marlene herself shoving her face with cake at one of James' early birthdays, a picture Peter had taken of Lily and James during a quidditch party in November, and Sirius with James on a Christmas morning some time ago. Marlene felt herself smiling at the pictures, and the way the house helped her relax.

She felt a gentle squeeze on the hand Marlene knew was still holding Sirius'. _Pull yourself together, Mar_. Spinning around, she tugged him forward. "Are we just going to sit here or what?"

"Let's go find everyone." Sirius laughed, using Marlene's hips to push her toward the door. She swatted his hands away, racing down the hallway towards where the shouting was coming from.

The trio entered the living room, finding the space chock full of teenagers and Christmas decorations. The tree itself was somewhere near two stories high with little paper planes, enchanted candles, ornaments, and tinsel floating around in intricate patterns, somehow avoiding getting tangled. There were wreaths on nearly every wall, with a big one above the fireplace, pictures of the family decorating the center. Stockings hung over the fireplace with names for everyone present.

Speaking of everyone present, the other three fourths of the Marauders were flying around hanging garlands from the ceiling. Mary MacDonald was decorating a gingerbread house with Dorcas Meadowes and Benjy Fenwick. There was frosting all over them; clearly they were having food wars more than they were decorating. Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom were hanging more ornaments at the bottom of the tree.

Marlene's immediate reaction was to dive into the plate of various Christmas treats on the table behind the couch, but she thought that might be rude.

"Oi, Potter!" She shouted, waving the messy haired boy down the floor. He zoomed in, hopping off his broom before he'd even really touched the ground.

"You guys made it!" He addressed all of them, but he was looking at Lily.

"Did you expect us not to?" Lily flushed, glancing down.

"No," James shook his head. "I mean, not no-uh, the house elves will take your bags. So you can just leave them there."

"House elves?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"We've only got two." James shrugged. "Blip and Vera. We treat them well. I mean we'd free them, but they wouldn't leave. Something about loyalty. No worse than Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts has got elves?"

Sirius nodded. "In the kitchens."

"What?" Lily gawked.

"Do you even go to the same school?" Marlene laughed. "Lil, it's fine. They like working."

"Oh," She frowned. "There's still something wrong with that."

"There are a lot of things wrong with the wizarding world, Evans." Sirius sighed. "And we can fix them _after_ Christmas. In the meantime, are those Mum's biscuits?"

"Fresh made,"

The conversation halted with Sirius running off to eat all of the sweets Mrs. Potter made that he could get his hands on, and James taking Lily on the Potter Mansion Tour. Even though James refused to call it that, it was really the only acceptable name. The place was huge!

After the entire living room had been decorated to James' standards of what a holiday should look like-garlands, mistletoe, and presents piled under the tree, Peter suggested a mass snowball fight. Quicker than Marlene could really keep up with, the group had divided. James and Sirius split as separate captains of each team. It ended up being Sirius, Marlene, Peter, Alice, Frank and Mary verses James, Lily, Remus, Dorcas, and Benjy. Soon enough everyone was in their cloaks, scarves, hats and gloves rushing to build a fort to cover their back. Peter and Alice were surprisingly good architects, building the snow so that it left only one opening to defend, and several holes to send snowballs soaring through. Frank and Sirius were on snowball making duty, while Marlene and Mary were the firepower.

The fight began when one of James' team sent over a barrage of snowballs, humming with different hexes and jinxes. Mary was down nearly straight off from a jelly legs snowball. She cursed loudly, demanding a face to face confrontation with whoever had sent the snowball. Marlene found this hilarious, dropping to her knees to laugh and avoid getting hit. Once all of their snowballs were raring to go, the attack really started. It went on for hours, slowly knocking each fort into rubble, when the snowballs became sneaky flame jinxes.

Eventually both teams abandoned the forts all together using their wands to summon and throw snowballs. Lily and James made a perfect duo, one defending while the other shot an unmerciful torrent of snow at whoever was nearest. But neither of them fought as dirty as Sirius and Marlene did. While Sirius brought down the snow on the tree branches above, Marlene's preferred method of defense was human shields. She often used Benjy, since he happened to be nearest for her to grab. Silly boy.

Sometime into the third hour of the Great Snow War, as Peter jokingly called it in hour two, Marlene happened to get a perfect shot at Lily's head with a snowball. The redhead went down, shouting for James as she did. James whipped around, spotting her on the ground laughing.

"Avenge me!" She giggled, wiping the snow from her face.

James grinned at her before turning and whipping a wave of pure snow at Marlene. She ducked behind Sirius in a last ditch effort to avoid going down, but that just caused Sirius to go down with her. He ended up on top of her, both of them covered in snow and laughing their asses off. Marlene covered her eyes with her hands, swearing loudly. She tilted her head back as Sirius dropped his head to her neck, his laughter hot on her skin.

After another minute of laughing, Sirius pushed himself to his feet and offered a hand up. She brushed some of the snow off his cloak, and he helped her shake it from her hair. Marlene shivered involuntarily, feeling the cold seeping through her cloak.

"Cold?" Sirius asked softly. She nodded, and the pair turned around, still laughing lightly.

"You win, Prongs." Sirius called out, taking Marlene by hand and leading her back towards the house. "You're the champion, and we're going inside for cocoa."

"And blankets." Marlene added. She was still brushing the snow from her ass and legs when she caught the look Lily was shooting her. It threw her off, and Marlene made a mental note to ask Lily about it later.

* * *

That evening the crew of teens sat around on the furniture and floor near the fireplace drying off and warming up. Alice and Frank shared a large quilt, which Benjy had tucked his feet under. Mary was completely cocooned in a blanket on a cozy chair, cocoa clutched in both hands. Dorcas sat beneath her, nibbling on a piece of fudge. Peter and Remus had changed into their pajamas, and sat on the floor with their feet closest to the fire. Lily was on the couch, legs wrapped in a blanket, James beneath her on the floor. Marlene and Sirius sat on the other side of the couch from Lily. Marlene's legs were draped over Sirius' lap, with a blanket covering them both.

No one had said a word, just quietly sipping their cocoa and enjoying the warmth. Marlene had even begun to doze off, head resting on Sirius' arm which he'd rested along the back of the couch. Frank was absently playing with Alice's hair, and the whole room felt cozy, despite the spaciousness of it.

It was then that Mr. and Mrs. Potter came home from whatever they had been doing all day. Marlene strongly suspected it was a date, but James had said it was business. _Sure, business that had you coming home giggling and red in the face_. Mrs. Potter smiled when she came upon the scene in the living room.

"You've all had plenty of fun, then?" She asked, gesturing to the cloaks lying on the floor. There were varying responses of 'yes, Ma'am' through the room. "And I doubt any of you ate anything besides the sweets. Ah, well." She smiled lightheartedly. "James will show you to your rooms when you're ready for bed."

There was a chorus of "Thank you Mrs. Potter" and off his parents went, Mr. Potter with his arm around his wife. Marlene smiled at how adorably in love they were even after so long.

Shortly after, the group descended into games of Exploding Snap and Wizards' Chess before Mary loudly declared her boredom. At this point, Peter had already singed off half an eyebrow, and Alice was holding her winnings against Remus from the last round of chess.

"What would you rather do, Mare?" Lily asked, shifting her position on the couch. James moved over slightly as she slid down to the floor next to him.

"Let's _all_ do something." She sighed. "Like, Truth or Dare or something!"

Lily's eyes lit up, and she leaned forwards. "Oh my god, yes!"

Remus laughed. "Excited, are we Lily?"

"Yes," Lily sniffed and flipped her red hair over her shoulder. Remus and Mary just laughed again.

"Wait, I've never played this before." Benjy interrupted. "What do you do?"

Sirius laughed. "Exactly what it sounds like. Someone asks you truth or dare, and you pick. They give you whatever you picked, and then it's your turn to ask someone."

"How do you know how to play a muggle game?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"How do you?"

"I'm friends with Lily."

"So am I." Sirius grinned, and Lily scoffed.

"I've never played this game with you, Black."

"I am also friends with Remus." He amended. The group laughed, and positioned themselves more into a circle.

The game started off lighthearted with Mary daring Frank to fit as many marshmallows as he could into his mouth at once; then Frank dared Peter to dive into the snow with his shirt off. This caused everyone to rush to the door to watch. Peter came back in cursing loudly, and laughing. Later Benjy and James had to have a dance off, which Benjy won, much to James' chagrin. Alice was dared to give Frank a lapdance, which ended up being more funny than it was hot. She had used her wand to shrink herself, and then literally danced on his lap. Frank was in tears by the time she was done. Dorcas had to lick melted chocolate off of Peter's neck, which was very messy with a lot of giggling.

Then things, as they always do, took a turn. Marlene was dared, along with Mary, to give a strip tease to the person of their choosing. Mary immediately began tossing her socks at Dorcas, who laughed the whole time. Marlene's eyes had shot automatically to Sirius, and it she felt the air change. Most of the group was still laughing as Mary wrapped her cardigan around Dorcas neck, but Sirius was staring intently at Marlene as she slowly pulled her sweater off to reveal the tank top underneath. She tossed it at him, and watched as his eyes soaked her in. Marlene placed her hands on Sirius' thighs and leaned forward, her long hair dropped over her shoulder. He lifted his hand, and tucked it behind her ear. She used his hand to yank him up so he was standing, and then began to grind her body against his. When she popped back up from the floor, her hand shot out and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him down. Marlene felt the whole room shift their focus to her as she stood there with her face a breath away from Sirius's. She did the only thing she could think of to defuse tension.

"Did you just lick my nose?" Sirius was laughing.

"Remind me to never do it again!" Marlene made gagging noises as she went to sit back down. Everyone laughed, except Lily who was shooting Marlene the most accusatory look.

"Your turn, McKinnon." Sirius nudged her, plopping into the spot next to her.

"James, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He grinned wickedly.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room." Marlene grinned back.

James took a moment, turning the lightest shade of pink, before he turned to his left and kissed Lily gently on the cheek. Lily's blush was darker than James' by a few shades. She shoved him slightly, but anyone could see the smile fighting its way onto her face.

With a quick glance at Marlene, Sirius grinned. "Aw, that wasn't a real kiss, mate! We _all_ know you can do better."

James glared at Sirius. "Shut it."

Sirius just laughed.

"Alright Sirius, truth or dare?" James asked with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Dare," Sirius smirked back with the same dangerous look.

James smiled. "I dare _you_ to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

There was absolutely no hesitation at all when Sirius turned and pressed his mouth to Marlene's. She didn't even get to properly enjoy it before he was pulling away. Lily and James wore equally shocked expressions. Sirius turned to Dorcas and asked her truth or dare. The game went on for another hour before everyone began dozing off. Mary was completely out in Dorcas' lap.

Mr. Potter was probably just getting a drink of water when he came downstairs, but when he stumbled upon teenagers sleeping on each other, he stepped in. "Alright you lot, go to bed."

There was grumbling and awkward shuffling as everyone stood and made their way to the stairs. James ran his hands through his hair, turning to everyone. "Oi, Remus, you and Peter have the one room we caught the drapes on fire in."

"Right,"

"Benjy and Frank have the room that we broke the window in with a quaffle."

"You want us to show them?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," James nodded. "Alice and Doe have Marlene's usual room."

"Where am I sleeping then?" Marlene frowned.

James rolled his eyes, trudging up the stairs behind Remus and Peter. "With Lily and Mary in the room across from mine."

Marlene and Sirius exchanged a look. "You mean Sirius' room?"

"No the one to the left."

"Wait, is that the room that Hestia and I-"

"That's the one."

Sirius crinkled his nose. "Right."

Marlene rolled her eyes but started up the stairs none the less; until Lily grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to the living room. Mary followed behind them, with a raised eyebrow.

"Lily?" Marlene asked, glancing at Mary.

"What's going on between you and Sirius?" Lily crossed her arms.

"What?" Marlene balked. "Nothing-"

"You expect me to believe that?" Lily scoffed. "You two have been all over each other all day. When we first got here, you two couldn't keep your hands to yourselves, and then he was literally on top of you. Then you're cuddling on the couch and that _show_ a second ago."

"And he kissed you." Mary interjected.

"Exactly," Lily nodded. "Listen, I know you guys have got a... complicated relationship, but this is weird."

"Sirius and I aren't anything." Marlene shook her head. "Today was... it was-okay it wasn't strange for me because that's how the past few days have been." She got out in a rush.

"What?" Mary frowned.

"We're dating."

" _What_!?" Lily gasped.

"Not like _dating_ dating, but faking it because of my mam."

"Hold on, backtrack, what?" Mary shook her head.

That's how the whole story came pouring out of Marlene's mouth. What her mother had said, and the reasons why she really acted the way she did at school. She told her everything, from the first dumb little kiss in his room to the last sweet kiss in his room the day before. She left out how Sirius had slept with her that night, however innocent it was because that felt... private. More private than anything she had already told Lily and Mary.

By the end of it, her friends were staring pensively at her. Lily shifted her weight awkwardly. "Don't you think that's a little much just to spite your family?"

It was like a slap in the face really. Suddenly realizing that someone who Marlene relied on so much didn't know a thing about her. Not that it was Lily's fault; Marlene had just never felt like she should tell her. No matter how sticky things got, Sirius was always the one Marlene went to because he knew exactly where she was coming from. Marlene felt the familiar mask of indifference she wore at home slip on to her face, her jaw clenched, and her eyes deadened to hide any emotion from peeking out. Without a word, Marlene turned on her heel and went upstairs.

"Good night Lily, Mary." She called to the, probably very confused, girls. "Our room is down the hall, past the loo, and then to the immediate left."

She couldn't really think straight as she walked down the familiar halls, and she was only mildly surprised when she wound up in Sirius's room rather than her own. Sirius, who was in the middle of changing into his pajamas, dropped his shirt on the ground. Marlene guessed that she must have looked much more distressed than she had when she left because Sirius took two strides before he was standing directly in front of her. Her heart jumped.

"Marlene?"

In the morning she could blame it on a hundred different things, but at that moment one thing was on Marlene's mind. She'd be damned if her one and only coping technique failed her now. Without a second thought, or any hesitation, Marlene grabbed Sirius' face and dragged it down to her own. Sloppily she molded her lips to his, taking hold of the hair at the nape of his neck and using it as leverage to keep their mouths pressed together.

It wasn't a question of _if_ Sirius would kiss her back, and more of _for how long_. The answer was a bloody long time. Sirius dropped his hands to her waist, sliding down towards her ass, before gripping it firmly in his hands, eliciting a soft moan from Marlene. The noise seemed to flip a switch in Sirius and suddenly Marlene was being used to shut the door and then was pinned against it. Sirius hoisted her up by her thighs, and then began pressing wet kisses down her neck. She felt her stomach clenching in a familiar way, and they were really wearing too much clothing.

Marlene's hands left his hair in favor of trailing down his stomach, exploring the muscles he got from being a beater. That got her giggling. Sirius lifted his head, giving her a look.

"What?"

"You got your muscles from beating." She giggled.

It took a second for Sirius to get the double entendre, but then he was laughing along with her. They giggled and snorted and laughed in all manners of ugly ways. Marlene kissed Sirius playfully in between laughs. Sirius let her down to the floor, still keeping her held against him. He drifted back towards his bed, where she sat down next to him.

"So why the sudden snog attack?"

Marlene's laughter died quickly. There was a minute of silence where all she could do was stare at Sirius' chest. "I told Lily and Mary."

"You told them...?"

"About everything," She swallowed. "And Lily said it was a 'little much' just to spite my family."

Sirius inhaled sharply.

"She doesn't know about m-my da or anything." Marlene was quick to explain. "It just... you're the only person who knows _all of it_. I don't think I can tell anyone else."

He nodded. "That's how I felt about telling James, but he was- _is_ really great about it."

"You think I should tell Lily?"

"When you're ready."

"I wish I was more like you." Marlene sighed, resting her head against Sirius's shoulder. He shook his head, though, dropping his hand on Marlene's knee.

"I wish I was more like _you_ , McKinnon." He said. "You're way stronger than I am. What with being able to stay in a family like that for so long."

"You got out, though." She interrupted. "I could never."

"And why's that?"

"My sisters."

"See, that's where you're better." Sirius started again. "You're staying for your sisters, to keep them safe, and I couldn't even stay for my brother. I couldn't help him at all, and now look at where he's ended up. He's practically a Death Eater, and you would never let anything like that happen to Margaret or Megan. You're way stronger than I am-"

"You shut it," She hissed. "You did what was best for your health and happiness. Regulus did what he thought was best for him."

"Yeah, okay-"

Marlene kissed him. "No, shut it. Shut up."

Then she was kissing him again, this time determined not to let him come up for air, or a word in edgewise. She flipped so she was straddling him, wrapping her arms around him as his came to wrap around her. It was nearly impossible to ignore how easily their bodies molded together. Obviously she'd noticed before but now it was in full technicolor, and damn it, Marlene fancied Sirius. She fancied him a lot, and she was beyond attracted to him so... so why not? Why not have some fun? So she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, maneuvering his mouth open, and then their kisses were hot and sloppy. His tongue explored her mouth, then her tongue grazed along his lower lip, and he used his grip on her hips to yank her down against him.

She moved her lips from his mouth to suck on a particular part of his collarbone, while grinding her hips roughly against his. He groaned, dropping his hands to her ass. As Sirius pulled her more roughly against himself, his arousal became abundantly clearer. Marlene ground a little more rhythmically, his hips bucked slightly, and she enjoyed the way he held onto her like she was his lifeline. Then her lips were moving to his chest, when she pushed him down against the bed and pulled her shirt off he stopped.

"Hold on, Marlene." Sirius sat up and shook his head like he was clearing it. "I don't want to take advantage of you, or-"

"You're not." She said. "I want to."

"As relieving as that is," His hands gripped hers. "I don't want you regretting anything. You're the one who made up the rules for this."

"Fuck the bloody rules." Marlene growled. She pushed him back against the bed, and dove in straight where they left off. She moved his hands to her breasts, and couldn't help the little smirk when he began to knead them.

It should have been a shock to her how quickly things progressed from there. Soon enough Sirius's pants were off, and so were hers. They had shifted on the bed so that she was lying with her head on his pillows, and he hovered above her. Her legs were wrapped securely around his waist, and he had one hand between them. When he started massaging her it was gentle and sure. He knew exactly how to move his hand and when, to elicit the best reactions. Marlene knew she was moaning, but could barely concentrate on keeping them quiet because, _good Merlin_ , how do someone's fingers _do_ that?

Marlene had had plenty of sex before. Good sex, too. This was better than just good sex. She felt warm. Her entire body was heating up, and that's when she stopped him.

"Sirius," She asked, more breathless than she was expecting. He just looked at her. He looked at her like she was precious to him, and that made her brave.

"Fuck me."

All she got was a cocky grin before he moved into her. Then it all sort of blurred together, as their hips moved, and a string of swear words left his mouth when she flipped them over. And they were a tangle of limbs and hot breath on skin. Marlene was subconsciously aware that she was probably leaving marks on his shoulders, but she was also much more focus on his mouth on her skin. She felt like she was approaching an edge, and she knew Sirius knew it too. He moved faster until she was forced to bite down on his shoulder to muffle a scream. Then he was burying his face in her neck and following right after.

They were both panting and covered in sweat as they collapsed onto the pillows. Marlene pulled the blankets up to their shoulders, and Sirius was grabbing for his wand. He pointed it at her and muttered what she recognized as a contraception spell. Then he tossed it to the floor and wrapped his arms around her, her back pressed against his chest. Marlene let a serene smile slip onto her face relaxing into him.

"Sirius?" It was completely silent, and Marlene thought maybe he had fallen asleep. Then there was a grunt. She thought about what had been bugging her in the back of her mind since it happened. "Remember the other day when my mam walked in on us?"

"I remember," She could hear the bloody smirk in his voice.

"Right," She blushed, which was stupid considering. "She said she was 'sent away' when she tried to say she'd come home. What did she mean, 'sent away'?"

"Oh," He coughed. "You were sleeping, and I didn't want her waking you up."

"So you sent my mother away?"

He was quiet again. "I told her if she woke you up, we'd see who was a faster draw."

"You threatened her?" Marlene gasped, flipping around in his arms.

"Sort of?" He looked away sheepishly, and she really couldn't find it inside herself to yell at him. She was angry, but he was adorable. And they were both very tired. So Marlene just sighed, rested her head against his chest.

"We're talking about this later." She yawned. She felt rather than saw Sirius nod. It was only another second before she and Sirius had both fallen asleep.

* * *

Marlene squinted at the sunlight streaming into her eyes. She groaned and began to get up when she realized three things: one, Sirius' arms were wrapped snuggly around her; two, she didn't feel an ounce of regret; and three, she felt happier than she ever had. And that was a problem.

What the bloody hell had she been thinking?


	6. Chapter 6

Marlene stared at the window curtains, gnawing away at her lip. She knew she'd have to get up at some point, but was dreading the moment. Sirius was still sound asleep and waking him would risk the... something. Some sort of indescribable something that Marlene felt building up inside of her, and she just had to _get out_ of the damn bed! She felt herself slowly suffocating in the weight of her decision. Even though she could have sworn up and down the night before it was just meaningless sex.

But then there it was. It wasn't just meaningless sex; it was breaking their one and only rule. It was sex with someone she never planned to have sex with, and it was breaking the rule! The rule she had put in place because she didn't want sex when she was bored or angry at her family. She didn't want sex as a coping mechanism, and that's exactly what she'd made it.

Marlene groaned, dragging her hands across her face. She was a mess of dumb choices, and this one didn't even feel dumb. As if sensing her distress, Sirius' arms tightened their hold on her. Her back was pressed firmly against his abdomen, and Marlene felt something pleasant and warm flutter in her gut. And no no, _no_ -she was not doing this.

As carefully and gently as she could, Marlene pried Sirius' arms off of her and slipped out of bed. There were clothes all over the floor, and after a good minute of trying to get her stuff together, Marlene gave up and just pulled on the first shirt she saw. Which just happened to be one of Sirius's. It was probably telling on her part, but Marlene didn't want to take it off. So she didn't.

After one last quick look around the room, and a glance at Sirius-who had rolled over onto his back, Marlene slipped into the hall and headed towards her room. The door was cracked slightly open, which meant someone was awake since Marlene knew the elves usually closed them. She pushed the door the rest of the way open, surveying the beds in the room. Lily was clearly still asleep, if the light snores emanating from the bed opposite the door was any clue. That was a relief, at least she didn't have to deal with her for another couple hours. Mary however was digging through her suitcase, wrapped in only a towel.

"Morning," Marlene whispered, slipping the rest of the way inside and shutting the door. Mary glanced up.

She quickly took in Marlene's attire and cracked a grin. "I didn't know you were a fan of muggle rock."

"Trust me I'm not." Marlene frowned, heading to her bags. She knew she packed jeans in there _somewhere_.

"Someone's cranky." Mary crossed her arms. "What's wrong, Marls? What happened?"

"Nothing," Marlene bit out, yanking her clothes out in frustrated handfuls. She let out an angry huff, moving to the piles she'd just removed from her bag and ripping through them. "Where are my bloody pants!"

"Marlene-jesus!" Mary ducked a sock before dropping to the floor. "What the fuck happened?"

"I...I-" She hesitated, arms frozen in the process of throwing another chunk of clothes to the floor. "I shagged him."

"Who?"

"Sirius,"

"Shit."

"Yeah."

The clothes dropped back to the floor, and Marlene gripped at her shirt- _his_ shirt. She and Mary sat in silence for a while, Marlene thinking about what she had done and Mary just staring. Silently, Mary reached for a pair of her jeans and held them out for Marlene.

She slipped them on. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mary shrugged.

They were quiet again.

"Do you regret it?"

"No,"

"Marlene!" Mary gasped. "Was it any good?"

"Mary!" Marlene flushed.

"Just a question." Mary grinned, leaning in. "So, was he any good?"

Marlene took a second before slowly nodding. Mary squealed, bouncing up and down on her knees. They both broke out into giggled because really it was nearly impossible to not laugh when Mary was.

"Well," Mary declared standing. "I'm going to get dressed. But then we are talking about everything that happened, and then we are going to breakfast."

True to her word, Mary dressed quickly and then ran back to Marlene. Somehow she got the whole story out of Marlene, and she was describing it and answering stupid questions. She could almost forget all the weird emotions surround it and the _something_. It was just boy-talk with her best mate, until James stuck his head in to tell them breakfast was happening and then presents.

Marlene turned to Mary as they stood. "Happy Christmas, Mary!"

"Happy Christmas!"

"Dibs on not waking up Lily." Marlene said in a rush, sprinting out the door and down the stairs. Mary's annoyed shouts echoed after her as she followed her nose to the kitchen, which was full of her hungry friends. It seemed like everyone was awake, but was too busy in their own food consumption to notice her walk in.

She grabbed a plate and started loading up on eggs and pancakes. She was about to move on to the syrup, when Marlene felt a pair of hands land on her hips. Whipping around, she found Sirius standing there grinning.

"Interesting top." He tugged on the front of her shirt. "Wherever did you get it?"

Marlene laughed mockingly, stepping out of his grasp. "Some dingey store in muggle London."

"Interesting."

"You've said that." She rolled her eyes, turning back to dousing her pancakes in delicious maple syrup. He was making her stomach flip and tingle, and Marlene was having none of it.

"It's interesting because..." Sirius leaned in, pressing up against her, his mouth on her ear as he spoke. "I could have sworn that was my shirt."

"Fancy that." She replied, slipping away from him again and heading to the table.

Breakfast went quickly after that, Mary and Lily joining them shortly after Marlene had sat down. They all ate rather quickly, knowing presents were after, and letting their more childish sides take over. When they'd all finished, Alice insisted on making everyone put their plates in the sink. Then finally they were all able to rush into the living room where all the presents they'd brought were piled beneath the tree.

Peter, Dorcas and Benjy were the first ones to dive in and search for their names. Soon everyone was digging around shouting names here and there, passing presents another couldn't reach. Everything was very quickly cleared from under the tree. Everything was very sweet and thought out. Everyone got something, and no one was left with nothing.

Marlene had gotten a knit scarf from Dorcas and Benjy, a book on complex Quidditch plays from James, chocolates from Remus and Peter, a mood ring magically enchanted to actually tell your mood from Alice, a necklace from Frank, ABBA's new album from Mary, and the Lord of the Rings Trilogy from Lily. It really was fantastic.

As Marlene sat there, wrapped in her new scarf and eating some of her chocolate, Sirius gently tugged her arm. She turned to him.

He leaned in. "I have something for you, too. Follow me."

She watched him stand and leave to the hallway. Looking around, making sure no one would notice, she stood and followed.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Here." He handed her a little square box wrapped in newspaper. She stared at him curiously for a moment before tentatively taking it. "Jesus, it's not a wedding proposal, McKinnon. Just open it."

"I know," She huffed. Despite logically knowing that, Marlene was delicate when unwrapping the box and her heart did catch a little when she registered it was the type jewelry was in. Then she opened it.

"It's a watch."

"Yeah,"

"You got me a watch?" Marlene looked up at Sirius, trying very hard not to cry. "Why?"

"Well, your birthday is a couple of months." Sirius shrugged. "And your family isn't the type to buy you a watch. So I figured _I_ would, and I know it's not very expensive or fancy but-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up. Stop talking." Conflicted feelings be damned. Marlene grabbed the front of Sirius' shirt and yanked him down so she could kiss him. His hand dropped immediately to her waist. Then he lightly pushed her away.

"They'll hear us."

Marlene shrugged moving to his neck. "That's fine."

"Marlene," He groaned.

She stopped. "Fine, then let's go somewhere they won't hear us."

Marlene watched as Sirius' pupils dilated, and she dragged him to where she knew the nearest bathroom was. It quickly escalated from there. Marlene's shirt was in the bathtub. Sirius' pants were draped over the toilet, and both of them were still shedding.

Somewhere when Sirius was kissing his way down Marlene's stomach he stopped. "What was that you said about not kissing in the loo if we're not dating?"

"Shut it, Black."

"I'm sure you only said it a few days ago."

"I hate you."

He smirked up at her. "Does this mean we're _dating_ , McKinnon?"

"Shut up and put your mouth to better use."

And put it to better use he did.

* * *

When Marlene and Sirius reemerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later, she was sure everyone would comment on their absence. However, everybody seemed occupied with their own business; so she swiftly joined Mary and Dorcas who were drinking tea and laughing about something. Soon enough she was deeply immersed in a conversation on half-breed rights.

"All I'm saying is if they're sentient, they should have rights!" Mary said.

"I totally agree." Dorcas nodded. "The Ministry can't act like beings like, I don't know, centaurs and werewolves have a half-intelligence just because they're not fully human."

"It's reckless." Marlene agreed. "They're endangering a whole set of sub-set of people just because who they are is a little different from the norm."

Mary scoffed. "And who are they to even say what 'normal' is."

"Completely disregarding that," Dorcas continued. "Even if they were somehow, quote-unquote, less intelligent, they're still sentient beings. Treating them with any less humanity you'd treat a fellow wizard with is just...it's just inhumane!"

"Bloody Wizengamot." Mary grumbled. "It's full of musty old men who don't know a dog from an animagus."

"Cheers," Dorcas nodded, sipping her tea.

"Well," Marlene pushed herself to her feet. "I'm going for a refill. Anyone else?"

"Please," Mary smiled, holding up her cup.

Marlene grabbed it, heading to the kitchen. She mused on how she'd never been one for black tea, but it just seemed a day that would be appropriate to give it a try. It wasn't as bad as she remembered it being the last time. Maybe her tastes were changing.

"Marlene, can we talk?"

She turned around to see Lily standing in the doorway, fiddling with her jumper. "Sure."

"I'm sorry." Lily sighed. "I don't know what exactly I said last night to get you so angry with me, but I'm sorry."

She blinked. "You're apologizing?"

"Yes," Lily said. "I was really judgemental, and you were clearly in need of someone to talk to. And I completely blew it. I talked it over with James this morning, and he told me to talk to you. He's right; so here I am hoping you won't be mad at me forever?"

Marlene took a moment to look at her best friend. Hell, it had only been a morning but she missed her. "Of course I forgive you."

"Oh thank Merlin." Lily laughed, throwing her arms around Marlene. They hugged for a minute before Marlene pulled away to nudge Lily.

"So, you _talked to James_ did you?" Marlene grinned.

"Not like that!" She blushed. "He and I are... we're-"

"In deep, agonizing love?" Marlene teased, throwing a hand against her forehead.

"No," Lily laughed. "Friends. We're friends."

"Oh, sure, yeah." Marlene nodded sarcastically.

"We are," Lily knocked her arm. "Like you and Sirius."

"I hope not like me and Sirius." Marlene shook her head. "That's not a very friendly friendship."

"What, so you kissed a couple of times." Lily shrugged. "It's not like you shagged him."

When Marlene remained silent, Lily gasped and hit her.

"Oh my god, Marlene!" She cried. "You shagged him? When?"

Marlene hesitated. "Last night?"

"Bloody hell, Mar!"

"And also five minutes ago?"

"Marlene!" Lily looked completely scandalized.

"I know!" Marlene cried. "I'm already feeling conflicted enough, please don't guilt me."

"I wasn't-" Lily frowned. "I wasn't going to guilt you."

"Oh. Good."

They stood in silence until the kettle whistling brought them both out of it.

"I need to bring this to Mary." Marlene gestured to the tea cups. She filled them and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Mar?"

She stopped.

"Do you like him?" Lily stood by the sink now, mirroring the pose she entered with.

Marlene thought about that. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

"Then go for it." Lily advised. "Whatever's conflicting you isn't more important than your happiness. If you like him, and you're sure, go for it. You two are cute."

Marlene smiled. "Thank you, Lily."

"Yeah, go drink your tea."


End file.
